brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Daily Events
Daily Events > Special Events > Frontier Hunter Monday Karma is used to upgrade structures and resource nodes in the Village of the Venturer and to synthesize Spheres (Town). Note: '''The Blessed Angels are Light property and capable of attacking multiple times, but the End Bosses are Dark property, with a chance to Curse units. Adjust your party and item setups accordingly. The Blessed Angels drop a chest containing a fixed amount of Karma, depending on the level of the dungeon. The end boss does not leave behind a chest, but drops a total of 5000 Karma during the fight IF he is not killed beforehand. Players can expect to get a total of 5000-8000+ Karma in the Level 1 dungeon and 25000-30000+ Karma in the Level 2 dungeon. '''Sacred Land of the Souls Strategies (Level 1) Level 1 is really meant for starting players who need Karma for upgrades. Strong units will NOT maximize the drop from Boss, including a multi-hit team. *Bring multi-hit units around level 10 (Agni, Douglas, Leore, Rickel etc.) with suffient HP to survive. Phoenix is the recommended healer. Multi-hit will recover BC quickly. *Kill Skeletons first and Angels last to recover BC and HC. *Plan your units accordingly to maximize the 5000 Karma drop. Fights should last around 4 rounds. Sacred Land of the Souls Strategies (Level 2) *Bring units with high multi-hit attacks (Igni, Douglas, Leore, Rickel etc.). Note some units have to be evolved to increase their number of hits (Douglas, Rickle). Basic units except burny and co. have 6-hit attacks as a last resort but not recommended due to low HP. *Kill one Angel at a time to maximize the 1000 Karma drop. Units with lower attack will help increase fight duration IF you want to maximize Karma drops. The risk is whether units can sustain damages from each fight. Recommend 1-2 Lidith (8 hits plus HC on BB use) or Phoenix with Wise Cloak. *Plan your units accordingly to maximize the 5000 Karma drop. Fights should last around 4 rounds. |} Tuesday Note: Mimics are used as materials in evolving 2-star and rarer units. When used as a material for fusing with a unit, it grants 1,004 EXP, or 1,506 EXP for Dark elemental units. Bat Mimics are used as materials in evolving 3-star and rarer units. When used to fuse with a unit, it grants 3,012 EXP, or 4,518 EXP for units of the Dark element type. Mimics are Dark-property monsters with a chance to Curse units. Adjust your party and item setups accordingly. The Winged Mimics are capable of attacking 3 times each round, for over 800 damage on average. Though they are called Winged Mimics, Bat Mimics are captured. |} Thursday }Miracle Totem' (End Boss) ' Fire Totem' (Random spawn) ' Water Totem' (Random spawn) ' Earth Totem' (Random spawn) ' Thunder Totem' (Random spawn) ' Light Totem' (Random spawn) ' Dark Totem' (Random spawn) |} '''Note:' Elemental totems are used as materials in Evolving 4- and 5-Star units. When used to Fuse with a unit, it grants 2000 EXP (for other element) or 3000 EXP (for same element) These dungeons are exceptionally difficult; It is advised to bring a party with units of Lv. 40 or above, with proper Elemental defense items and/or Leader Skills, along with plenty of healing items and seals. It is also advised not to bring a team focused on status inflicting BB, status inflicting spheres, or status removing items as totems are immune to status effects and do not inflict status effects. The Light and Dark Totems have a chance of spawning at any stage before the boss. They will replace the normal Rare unit spawn. Take note that the Light and Dark Totems can appear more than once within a single run. |} Friday Note: Monsters will drop synthesizing materials of increasing rarity. As with other Vortex dungeons, these maps will give more EXP than is normal for the dungeon's Energy Cost. |} Weekends |} |} |} Category:Events